


A Thousand Times Goodnight

by valkysrie



Series: Soulmate AU’s [1]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Every seventeen years he loses her and every seventeen years she comes back and they fall in love all over again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on the book Fallen by Lauren Kate

         The building was taller than anything she had ever seen in the small town she grew up in. It was fancy in a way she had only read about in books. The staircase to the doors were marble, not a single crack in them. They shined with the rain that soaked them. Tandy grabbed her bags from the Taxi before waving the driver off. She knew she looked ridiculous walking up the steps. Her hair practically taped to her face from the rain, her oversized hoodie hanging just above her knees and her jeans that were so long they hit the floor and gathered mud. She didn’t look like she belonged here.

         She walked inside, her body shaking from the cold and her soaked clothes. The building was even more beautiful inside. Marble floors, marble walls. Everything looks untouched and her heart broke at the thought that the minute she stepped inside, it was already that much less beautiful.

         There were kids her age everywhere. Maybe twenty or so in the lobby alone. They were sitting, chatting, running up the stairs, running down the stairs. They looked happy enough. She caught a mans stare, his eyes burning into hers and she felt her lungs constrict. His golden irises continues to look into hers until someone tapped his shoulder. He shook his head and walked up the stairs. She knew being the new girl came with many stares but she had never received one quite like that.

         “Hi!” Tandy quickly turned around, almost dropping her things at the loud and perky voice behind her. There was a girl with long black hair that reached down to her waist and she wore paint covered overalls. “You must be Tandy Bowen.” She nodded her head but didn’t say anything. “I’m Mina Hess. I’ll be kind of like your tour guide. I’ll show you around to your room, the dining hall, all of your classes.” Tandy tilted her head to the side and studied the girl in front of her. She looked older than the rest of the students. Her eyes brighter as well. She didn’t look like she belonged here and therefore Tandy decided she liked this woman. 

         “Do I check in or something with someone?” She shifted on her feet, her hands dragging up and down her arms in a failed attempt at giving herself warmth. 

         “That’s what I’m here for, silly. Here, come with me.” She was practically skipping down the halls and Tandy found it more amusing than anything that this girl could hold on to so much cheer in a place like this. She wondered if Mina was like everyone else here. If she had a past she was running away from and parents who wanted nothing to do with her chaos. She wondered if Mina knew why she was here. The thought made her shudder involuntarily. 

         They walked down the long hall for a minute before turning up the stairs. There was a single door with the number 214 on it. Her room, she assumed. Mina opened the door to a small room. A single bed in one corner and a small desk in another. It wasn’t anything special but it could’ve been worse. There was a large window behind the bed and what looked to be a warm rug atop of the tile floor. 

         “This is your room. There’s a closet right there for all of your things with a dresser. We don’t allow hangers for obvious reasons but if you’re weird about wrinkly clothes there’s a professor, Anne, upstairs who lets kids iron their clothes sometimes. The bathroom, as you probably noticed, is right down the hall. I’ll show you the dining hall tomorrow morning. You have to be up at seven or earlier and never be late. There’s a curfew as well—

         She was talking so fast and providing too much information. Tandy felt as if her head was going to implode. She just wanted to get out of her wet clothes and go to sleep. It had been a long week for her. Between her parents arguing over whether or not to ship her away, and her (ex)boyfriend breaking up with her because he “couldn’t deal with the distance”, she was mentally exhausted.

         “Did you get all of that, Tandy?”

         “Yes. Uh, got it. I’ll see you in the morning at seven.” Mina widened her smile, if that was even possible, and wrapped her arms around Tandy. She stiffened. She didn’t breathe. She couldn’t. 

          _Stop touching me. Stop touching me. Please._

         Mina finally released her and walked out of the door and she could breathe again. Tandy striped out of her rain soaked clothes and threw on sweats and a tank top before jumping into bed. It wasn’t all that comfortable but she figured it beat sleeping outside.

         She slowly closed her eyes and that’s when the dream began. 

_She was running, so fast she could feel the blisters forming on her feet. Her breath was ragged and her heart beating so fast she was surprised it was beating at all. She looked behind her and noticed she was finally alone. He wasn’t chasing her anymore. She was safe._

_Before she could take another step she ran into someone. His grabbed her arms and was saying something to her but for some reason, she couldn’t hear him. He placed both of his hands upon her cheeks and she knew she could trust him. She wasn't sure how she even knew him but he clearly knew her. His voice was muffled, sounding like he was under water and in the blink of an eye they were._

_They were surrounded by water. She could hear the waves crashing above her and she knew she was going to die. Tandy looked down with a look of confusion as she was only dressed in a corset and tights. What had happened to her gown?_

_He looked at her with a sad look as her lungs filled with water._

_“I love you.” She was dying. She was drowning. She looked at him, his brown eyes so warm despite the cold surrounding him and she wasn’t afraid of what was to come._

_Someone, an angel perhaps, dived into the water, swimming as fast as they could towards Tandy. Their arms reached out to hers and she knew what was happening. They were trying to save her. She screamed and more water filled her lungs. She pointed towards the man in front of her, telling whoever this hero was, to save him instead. He was shaking his head so hard she thought he might pass out._

_She watched as the unnamed hero grabbed her love and dragged him up to the surface. She could hear him screaming, begging. She was dying. Her eyes closed and her lungs drowned._

         Tandy gasped awake. Her heart thudding inside of her chest. She looked outside, it was still dark, meaning she had barely slept. Her dream, the same as the others before it, dawned on her and she desperately wanted to know what it meant and who the man was. She could see him so clearly in her dream but when she woke, he vanished. His face no longer recognizable. She figured that’s how it was with dreams. There was something strangely familiar about him and she wondered if he had been based around someone she knew.

         Her heart finally calmed down and her eyes began to slowly flutter shut before she was fully engulfed in darkness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

         Tandy took a deep breath as she entered her first class. It was religion class with a woman who she could only describe as cold. She was tall and skinny, her hair an icy shade of blonde and her eyes the color of the deepest parts of the ocean. Everything about her was intriguing. From the way she spoke with an old Hollywood accent, to the way she carried herself as if she were from a time long before this.

         “Today we will be talking about the reincarnation of Jesus and what it meant and continues to mean to his followers.” Tandy tuned out the rest of the lecture, not bothering herself with things she didn’t believe in. It seemed strange that the class was mandatory. Right before she closed her eyes and was ready to doze off, a student spoke up. His voice sounded like vanilla coated silk. It was the boy the other day. His eyes just as intense.

         “What happened to the people Jesus loved? Did they ever get to see him again and if so did he remember them?” His question struck her and the rest of the class by surprise. No one had put that much thought into it. They simply understood he came back and that was it. No one wondered what might’ve happened afterwards.

         The teacher, Ms. Taylor, hummed quietly as she nodded her head. She looked to be in deep thought and gave him a look a mother would give her child if they were to give away information they weren’t supposed to. “There are many _theories,_ Tyrone Johnson, but it looks like we’re actually out of time. Everybody pack up.”

         Tandy looked up to the clock with confusion etched into her features. She cut class short. Way short. There was no way this class was only nearly half an hour long when her other classes ran from an hour to two and sometimes three if the teacher was feeling extra torturous that day. She had learned a lot in the short time she had spent in the school but it had seemed as if she understood nothing. Tandy grabbed her back from the table in front of her and slung it over her shoulders. It was heavy with school books and slightly tearing at the seems. She needed a new one.

          _Tyrone Johnson_. That was the boys name. The boy who seemed so familiar and intriguing. She liked the way his name sounded in her head, it reminded her of home somehow and it struck her that she never introduced herself to him. She looked as he picked up his few books and placed them under his arm. Now was her chance.

         “Hi.” She smiled, her voice perkier than usual and she cringed a little at the sound of it. “I’m Tandy Bowen. I’m new here.” She cheeks heat up as she realized how stupid she sounded. She took the beanie off of her head to have something to distract herself with. He looked down at it and a look she couldn’t place erupted behind his eyes. She knew those eyes, but from where?

         “I figured.” He simply said. His voice straight and to the point. For some reason, it pierced through her heart and made her feel sick.

         “This is going to sound insane..” She warned. The corners of his mouth tilted up as he forced himself to try and not laugh.

         “Try me.”

         “Okay.” She chuckled, still twisting her beanie in her hands. “You seem really familiar. Have we met before?” It looked like he stopped breathing, the veins in his neck popping out as his breath hitched.

         “Does that line ever work?” He tried. From far away she was sure it looked as if they were flirting, and she couldn’t help but feel like they were. She wanted them to be. “But no, we haven’t met. Where would we have met before, Tandy Bowen.” The way he said her name sounded like a prayer and she was thrust forward into another dream that felt more of a memory.

_She was wearing pants, something she knew wasn’t allowed but she had never been one to follow the rules. Her father wore a scowl on his face as he looked over her outfit and she was scared. She knew her father hit her mother and she didn’t want to be hurt as well. He sighed before marching out of the living room._

_“I like the pants.” She turned around and smiled aT the man standing in the archway between the living room and kitchen. He wore brown pants and a grey shirt that was torn up and dirty from the work he did outside. Sweat pooled all over him and Tandy wondered how long he had been working in the heat with no water. He looked dehydrated and worn out. Something Tandy has never known._

_“Would you like some water?” His eyebrows shot up, his face one of surprise and she knew no one had ever been so kind as to offer him something as simple as a glass of water._

_“I don’t think that’s allowed.” He ran his dirty hands through his hair and looked to the ground, embarrassed. Tandy wasn’t ignorant. She knew who this man was to their family. She knew he worked with no pay, no benefits, and no freedom. She knew his life was a cage and he was its prisoner. And she knew that she wanted to get him out._

_“It’s my house, isn’t it?” She smirked as she walked to the kitchen, he trailed behind slowly. Her heart broke for him. He didn’t deserve this. None of them did and she knew it was wrong. She didn’t understand how the world could be so cruel._

_“You’re an angel, Tandy Bowen.” He smiled and she never wanted to see him do anything but._

_They shared a glass of water and later when she saw him outside, bruises all along his face and hands, she knew that glass of water almost cost him his life._

         “Tandy.” He grabbed her arms, his touch feeling like fire against her skin. His face looked worried and concerned. She knew those eyes. She _had_ to. And that dream wasn’t a dream. Somehow she knew Tyrone. She had always known him. “Are you okay?”

         “I know you. I don’t know how but we know each other.” She whispered, her heart feeling like it was going to jump from her chest. “I see you in my dreams and I’m not sure they’re dreams, not when they come and go like flashes of memory. I know you.” She knew she sounded crazy but she didn’t care. She had been crazy her whole life, there was no point hiding it now, not when everyone in this place had something they were running from.

         “That’s never happened before.” He said so quietly that it was a miracle she had heard him.

         “What?”

         He looked up from the ground and stared at her intensely. “You’ve never remembered before.” He simply said, his voice breathy as if he couldn’t believe it himself. Whatever _it_ was.

         “What are you talking about? So we have met?” Her head was spinning. 

         He flinched, like he forgot she was there when she spoke. His eyes widened and he took several steps back. 

         “I-I have to go. I can’t do this, not again.” He stuttered before frantically rushing from the room. 

         She called out his name but he never looked back. It all felt so familiar. She had to know. She was going to figure how how she knew Tyrone Johnson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know im setting this up very slowly but i gotta pace myself for once bc i love just jumping into shit and i gotta chill jajshsh also PLEASE let me know what u think because this is so different than anything i've done and im nervous as shit k thanks ily

**Author's Note:**

> gonna try to update at least once a week, we'll see how this goes, let me know what you think of this??


End file.
